Unmanly
by xNotGingerx
Summary: "All that kissing and hand-holding crap you do… It's unmanly." "You're right, it is unmanly. If anyone should be doing the kissing, it should be you kissing me." One-shot.


**Summary: "All that kissing and hand-holding crap you do… It's unmanly." "You're right, it **_**is**_** unmanly. If anyone should be doing the kissing, it should be **_**you**_** kissing **_**me.**_**"**

**A/N: WE'RE BACK! As in, one of my favorite movies when I was a child. Also, the movie featuring my first childhood crush- Louie, and adorable boy with a Brooklyn accent and a penchant for mischief. This is lifted right out of a moment between Louie and Cecilia from that movie.**

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMED**

Rachel was driving him crazy.

Puck watched as she stood at the piano with Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Mercedes, laughing and chatting about something or other. She leaned the upper half of her body on the piano, giving him a great view of the white-with-red-cherries-and-red-lace-trim underwear she was hiding beneath her short black skirt. Completely unaware of what she was doing. It was part of what was driving him nuts.

They had this sort of thing. Okay, they were friends. And maybe, just maybe, lately Puck had been thinking about something a little more. Maybe it was because they already made out occasionally, and they walked down the halls together, and he gave her rides and shit, but that wasn't more. He was actually beginning to think he wanted a… a relationship with her. And that bugged him.

Because Puck didn't do relationships. He didn't do cuddling and holding hands, and he definitely didn't do feelings. So, the fact that he wanted that kind of shit- with Rachel Berry, no less- kinda drove him insane. And she wasn't helping things.

Like, when she walked down the hall with him. They always walked arm in arm; It was their walk. It started out, he'd offer his arm to her before she took it. But now, she'd just slip her arm into his without an offer or without asking, like it was natural.

Or when they'd talk on the phone before bed, for like, hours, and it'd always be the stupidest shit- but it never bothered him. He just liked hearing her voice.

There was how whenever she wanted to thank him for something, he'd used to point to his cheek as a joke, telling her he wanted a kiss. Now, she goes up on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek quickly to thank him for things without him making the joke first, while the whole time he's standing there resisting the urge to turn his face at the last second. There were her hugs, which were frequent and never asked for, and how, even though she was tinier than him, she somehow managed to completely envelop him.

It was all boiling over, and Puck felt ready to explode.

So, when Glee ends, he finds himself walking towards her at the piano, and she just turns to greet him with a smile, reaching for his arm. Everyone else has pretty much left, so he does something unexpected- he backs away a little bit. Her face falls, but she just turns and collects her sheet music while he grabs her trolley and hands it to her. Her smile's back, and she gets up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. She manages a peck before he backs away, leaving her wobbling for balance. As she rights herself, he runs a hand over his mohawk.

"You need to cut it out."

"Cut what out?" she asks, confused and clearly hurt.

"Cut it all out- all that hand-holding, cheek-kissing, feelings crap. It's all really unmanly." He says, realizing this isn't the way to go when you want a girl to like you. But hey, he doesn't do the relationship thing.

Rachel's face falls, but then she's smiling mischievously. She puts her hands behind her back and tries to look as sweet as possible. "You're right."

"I am?" He asks, backing away as she advances on him. Suddenly, this isn't going his way at all.

"Oh, most certainly. It _is_ unmanly. If anyone should be kissing anyone, _you_ should be kissing _me._" She bats her eyelashes at him, and he wrinkles his nose in confusion. Eyes closed, Rachel puckers up her lips.

Hesitant, Puck leans forward and presses his lips to hers.

It isn't as bad as he'd thought it would be.

**A/N: Awww….! I ended that rather abruptly, but I like it. So sweet.**


End file.
